A Shady Past
by mattjenkins
Summary: When Tom is arrested on suspicion of indecent assaulting a child following a annoymous tip off to police. Sam is convinced he is innocent, but when damning information comes to light about Tom's past. is Sam about to discover the man she loves, is not what he seems?.
1. Chapter 1

A Shady Past.

Just a prologue setting the scene.

A man paced up and down the street, rubbing his hands together. This was something he had been doing for the last few hours. He had caught a lot looks from passengers by, he could tell with his constant hand rubbing that it was clear he was very anxious before he decided to do what he was going to do all those hours ago. As he opened the door to the shabby telephone booth.

He braced himself before taking a deep breath and picked up the telephone receiver. And began to dial the number once he had entered the correct money. It took a few rings before the other end answered.

'I'd like to give an anonymous tip off' he said to the person on the other end of the phone.

'It's about a convicted sexual predator that I believe is on the sex offence registrar. He has since changed his name. Since convicted. And I believe he is working along side children once more' the man told the person at the other end of the phone.

'Yes I do have a name, he was called Jacob Anderson. But I now believe he has changed his name since his conviction' the man said. As the person the other end wrote this down.

'His new name which I believe is Tom Kent, and I believe he is working at Holby City E.D' and that's when the man left the telephone booth, satisfied with what he had done. Now all he had to do was wait for it to unfold

Jacob or rather Tom owed him. He had been watching him for the last few weeks. Unless he was going to get what was owed to him. He was going to take something predacious to him. That girl with brown hair and blonde streaks, he would take her to get what was owed. So Tom Kent had better pay up. Or else.


	2. Chapter 2

A car pulled up outside Holby City E.D and two police officers stepped out. Closing the car doors behind them. 'So who's the guy?' one of them asked. 'A Tom Kent' the other replied. Before they both entered the E.D department. Usually the police were only called to certain incidents. But this time was different as one of the officers went to the reception desk. 'I'm DC Robert Matthews and this is my partner DC Andrew Wakefield. We're looking for a Tom Kent. Believe he works here' Dc Matthews spoke to Louise. 'Yes he does work here. I'll just page him for you now' she replied. 'Thanks' Dc Matthews replied.

Tom was helping out in rhesus when he felt his pager go off. 'Sam have you got this?' he asked. 'Yep' she replied and Tom exited the rhesus and headed to the reception desk to see two men at the desk and Louise. 'Louise you paged me' Tom said. 'Yes these two detectives are wanting to speak to you' Louise said pointing to the two detectives.

'What can I help you with Officers' Tom asked.

'We'd like to ask you some questions' Dc Matthews said. Dc Wakefield nodded.

'Can I ask what it's about' Tom asked.

'Its better we do it somewhere private' Dc Matthews said. Tom nodded and they left the reception and into the staff room and the second Tom closed the door. 'So what's this about' Tom asked again.

'An allegation has been made against you Mr Kent, of a sexual nature against children' Dc Matthews explained.

'What' Tom nearly choked.

'As you know we have to look into all these types of allegations, we take them very seriously' Dc Matthews said

'Can I ask who made such allegations' Tom asked.

'I'm afraid I cannot give that information. As it was done anonymously' Dc Matthews said.

Tom racked his brain who would do such a thing.

'So there's no truth in these allegations then?' Dc Wakefield spoke up.

'No, absolutely not, I work with children all the time for my job' Tom informed them

'What do you do?' Dc Matthews asked.

'I'm a Pediatric' Tom replied.

'Right well I think we've heard enough' Dc Matthews said, Dc Wakefield nodded.

'If there is anymore of these allegations made to us. We'll be back to ask more questions' Dc Matthews said and they both left. Tom closed the door after them sighing, he really hoped that his past wasn't about to catch up with him. He had made a new life for himself.

He wasn't going to let that ruin things for him. He headed over to his locker and opened it. And a note fell out. He picked it up and unfolded it

_Dear Jacob. _

_ Bet you didn't think you'd ever hear from me again. Well you thought wrong. I want what's owed to me. You better pay up or else. Otherwise I will take the one thing that's predacious to you. You know that girl of yours if I don't get what I'm owed within the next forty eight hours. You can kiss goodbye to ever seeing her again. _

_I suggest you do pay up, because I've been watching you these last few weeks. And you certainly don't want your past dragging up again now do you? Or I may just do that unless I get what's owed._

_ The clock is ticking._

_ Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

Tom closed the note just as the door opened and it revealed Sam.

'Tom, you look like you've seen a ghost' she said looking at him, before Tom pulled her into a hug. Not wanting to let go. His past was catching up with him and he didn't like it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom eventually let Sam go after what seemed like ages. She looked at him. He looked back at her. 'Tom. Is everything alright' She asked him concern thick in her voice.

'Everything's fine' he tried to say. But the hoarseness of his voice soon gives him away. 'Tom you can tell me anything, what is it?' Sam asked concern still present in her voice.

'Its nothing, everything's fine' Tom said again this time his voice was more convincing. So Sam let it go. Just this once.

'If you're sure' she said.

'Yes' Tom replied looking at her and smiling before the door opened

'Sorry to interrupt. But there's been a RTA, and two doctors are required on scene. Zoe thinks its best you should go,' Noel informed them.

'Right thanks' Sam told him. And Noel left.

Sam and Tom both quickly changed into they're overalls, and soon met Dixie and Jeff at the ambulance bay. They both got into the back as Jeff and Dixie got into the front.

'Don't you go putting yourself in any danger alright' Tom told Sam as he played with her fingers.

'Sure' Sam replied.

'Sam I'm serious. I don't want you getting hurt' Tom told her.

'Okay I won't' Sam replied smiling at how protective Tom was being. Jeff looked at the pair through the mirror. And he smiled.

'Aren't they cute' he said to Dixie. She looked through the mirror.

'I agree' Dixie replied.

But they soon arrived on location. Tom and Sam both got out the back. And they both looked at the scene.

'Bloody hell. This is bad' they both said together causing a bit of laughter to erupt between them both.

'Right you there. You can take that car over there' the fireman said looking at Sam. Before turning to Tom.

'You can take that one over there' he said. Tom nodded. He watched as Sam quickly ran over to the car she had been appointed to. He followed suit and headed over to the car. Placing his medical kit down.

'Hi, I'm Tom, I'm a doctor from Holby City E.D. can you tell me your name?' Tom asked.

'Hello again Jacob'. Tom's blood ran cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom froze on the spot as he looked at the man that was sat in the crushed car. His heart was pounding in his ears, 'how the hell did you find me' Tom very much hissed. Trying to keep his tone low so nobody would hear him.

'An old colleague of yours helped me. Very grateful I was too. For the information' the man replied looking at Tom.

'What do you want from me?' Tom hissed again.

'You know what I want, the clock is ticking.' The man replied.

'And if I refuse to give into your demands?' Tom said.

'That girl of yours will be seriously hurt' the man threatened.

'I won't give in to your blackmail or threats' Tom said angrily. But before the man had chance to reply to this Jeff walked over to the car.

'Everything alright here?' Jeff asked Tom.

'Yeah everything's fine, just having a few words with Tom here' the man replied looking at the paramedic.

'Tom, do you know this man?' Jeff asked.

'no' Tom said at once. But something about Tom must have told Jeff that he didn't want to be here a second longer

'Well I'll finish off here. Because they're going to cut him free, I think Sam is done too' Jeff told Tom. Tom nodded his thanks and walked away. He could see Sam still with a patient. He thought he'd better leave her to it. After all there was plenty of time for a catch up when they got back to the E.D

Sam went with her patient with Norman, and that left Tom with Dixie and Jeff, along with the man, who Tom really didn't want to see. The journey back to the E.D was a short one. But Tom was grateful when they arrived back at the ED. Because he could get away from the drama. And more to the point. Him.

He soon left rhesus letting Zoe and Ash take over the care of his patient, as he left. He noticed Sam,

'Care to explain' she asked looking at him.

'Explain what?' Tom said.

'The way you spoke to that patient, Tom what's going on. How do you know him?' Sam asked.

'It really isn't that important' Tom told her.

'Tom you're a rotten liar. Please just tell me' Sam told him.

'I had a criminal record.'


	5. Chapter 5

'Care to explain' she asked looking at him.

'Explain what?' Tom said.

'The way you spoke to that patient, Tom what's going on. How do you know him?' Sam asked.

'It really isn't that important' Tom told her.

'Tom you're a rotten liar. Please just tell me' Sam told him.

'I had a criminal record.'

Sam stood there in shock. 'You're kidding right?' she replied at the shock admission coming from Tom. 'Keep your voice down' He nearly ordered. 'You do realise you could be sacked for lying about having no previous criminal charges!' Sam replied.

'I didn't lie, not really' Tom exclaimed. Before he took Sam by the arm and led her out of the E.D and led her over to the peace garden where they could continue this conversation without fear of being heard.

'Explain, to me' Sam told him. 'They wiped my record clean when I turned eighteen. Gave me a second chance so I didn't lie about it. Not really' Tom informed her.

'What did you do?' Sam asked curious.

'I was simply in the wrong place. At the wrong time. I got falsely accused of something' Tom told her, he wasn't going to tell her what it was for. He didn't think it mattered.

'So how do you know that patient in there?' Sam asked changing the conversation.

'I don't know him. He's just a part of my past' Tom said flatly.

'Right' Sam raised an eyebrow, not sure whether she believed this.

'I need you to promise me something' Tom told Sam looking at her.

'That depends. On what it is' Sam said.

'I need you to promise me that no matter what happens in the future. That you won't leave me' Tom told her.

'Tom you already know I won't' Sam told him.

'I know. But I need to hear you promise it' he said.

'Okay I promise' Sam replied.

Just as Robyn began to approach them.

'That's where you are. I've been looking all over the place for you. Tom. That patient you brought in from the RTC. Is asking for you' Robyn told him.

'Yeah? He is? Well tell him I don't want to see him' Tom told Robyn. Who nodded and began to walk away. Sam got to her feet. 'Where do you think your going?' Tom asked her.

'Fetching a coffee. Want one?' Sam lied.

'Yeah sure' Tom replied as he stayed at the peace garden, Sam got up to leave she quickened her pace to catch Robyn up and when nobody was looking Sam slipped into rhesus. And over to the patient that Tom had treated at the RTC.

'I'm Sam' she announced as she stood near the trolley.

'Do I know you?' the man asked.

'No, but I know Tom. I was intrigued to know how you know him' Sam asked the bloke.

'Ahh well see me and Tommy Boy go back a long way' the man crooked a grin.

'Care to enlighten me?' Sam asked.

'He owes me' the man replied.

'Owes you what?' Sam asked.

'Twenty grand. The money he stole from me' the man replied

'And why did he steal that from you?' Sam asked.

'Ahh see that's a long story' the man told her.

'I've got plenty of time' Sam offered.

'Well then... Let's see where I can start.' The man began.


	6. Chapter 6

'Go on.' Sam offered as she was still stood talking to the man, he had gotten part way through his story. Before he paused.

'What exactly does Tom do here as a doctor?' the man asked. Taking Sam by surprise. 'He's a paediatric. Why you ask?' Sam asked suddenly.

'Is that with children?' the man asked. Sam nodded.

'What's Tom's job got to do with anything?' Sam asked.

'He's not supposed to work along side children. He's on the sex offender's registrar. He shouldn't be left alone with children' the man told her.

'I think you're mistaken' Sam told the man. She had heard enough.

'Oh you think I'm mistaken? Ask him about his previous name. Then you may realise I'm actually right' the man told Sam.

'I don't believe you' Sam told him.

'If I'm lying then how come Tom's been seen by the police. Somebody made allegations against him. Against children. Trust me. You really don't know that man at all' the man told Sam.

'What's Tom's previous name then? If he has one which I doubt' Sam said.

'Jacob Anderson. Type it into the online registrar. You will see I'm right' he told her. Sam walked away. Her ears ringing,

She noticed that the nurse's desk was empty so she took a seat next to the computer. Opening a browser. She typed in Sex Offenders Registrar, before typing in the name the man had given her.

Horror took over her as the name was a hit. And she had a profile with Tom's photo looking back at her.

She felt bile fill her throat. Before deleting the internet browser history before running into the toilets. She made it just in time. Before vomiting. When she was finished she flushed the drain.

She loved Tom. But having seeing that. She wasn't so sure if she knew him at all.


End file.
